1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nursing undergarments and, more specifically, to an undergarment which directly attaches to the fold-down cup cover flaps of any standard top-opening, nursing brassiere (hereinafter, also “bra”).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nursing apparel suffers from a number of drawbacks. Most nursing shirts typically require a woman to go through multiple layers, slits or flaps in order to gain access to her breasts. This can be somewhat cumbersome. A typical article of clothing for nursing is a camisole, tank top or undershirt permanently attached to a nursing bra with fold-down cups. A drawback to such a combination clothing item is that each tank top or undershirt is inseparably sewn to the nursing bra. Because the number of clothing items, which combine both an undershirt and a bra, is much more limited than the number of both undershirts and bras available separately, the use of combination clothing items for a nursing woman severely limits her choice of color, style, fit and design of not only the undershirts, but also of the incorporated nursing bras, as well. In addition, because of the rather specialized nature of such combination garments, they are typically more expensive than the combined cost of individual items of comparable quality (i.e., the cost of an undershirt plus the cost of a nursing bra). Thus, a woman who desires to nurse her child and, at the same time, have a varied wardrobe, must—at considerable cost—purchase a number of these combination clothing items. The cost problem is exacerbated by a further complication: The built-in nursing bras in off-the-shelf combination nursing garments Women may not suit a particular woman. The bra may not have certain features important to the woman, such as adequate support, under-wire construction, or a particular color, level of padding, shape, desired fabric, level of adornment, or style. The selection of a bra, whether it be one having fold-down cups for nursing, or one without such a feature, is a very personal decision. The current state of the art in nursing apparel severely limits a woman's choice in the selection of both undershirts and brassieres.